Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) Device Management (DM) is a device control protocol that defines services to address management operations to a UPnP device execution environment. A UPnP DM device may provide control points with a number of capabilities, such as basic management capabilities, configuration management capabilities, software management capabilities, and/or device protection capabilities.